


A Day on the Secret Hideout

by shamshamtriea



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Day 3, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Rainy Days, dedicated those who commented on the first two days, other characters not mentioned in tags, prepare for the absolute cringe, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: “You? Lazy? In a same sentence. That sound unbelievable.” Said Akko while giggling, which prompted another laugh from Diana.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	A Day on the Secret Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> YOU! YES YOU! Who commented on the first two days! You know who you are! I LOVE YOU!

**Day Three: Rainy Days**

There were chirping of birds. A hum of tune as the wind pick up, rustling the leaves in motion. The sun blazing on the early morning, its sweet glow radiating and reflecting on every windows, like a soft knock enough to wake a slumbering Akko.

Akko slowly opened one eye to look directly at the window where the sun is happily grinning at her. Now Akko had both of her eyes open, half lidded in sleep, a yawn escaping her lips as she push herself up from her bed. Her eyes scanned around, darting to the Shiny Chariot poster on her wall, then around the empty room.

Weird. It was a Saturday, and yet, her two friends are not present on their room. _Ah, of course._ Akko knew why, at least, remembered why. In the course of months that the three have been together, the brunette had catch on the thick tension roaming around her two roommates, dancing atop of it, neither making any discreet move. At least, not until she had profusely leave the two alone for a whole week in their room, bunking on the green team's room during that week. Suffice to say, after that long week(Akko felt like it was months) she had seen the progress and moved back at their dorm, albeit reluctantly. Thankfully nothing was array or they’re just that good at hiding… whatever it is.

Akko decided to got up from her bed and proceed to the closet to pick up a casual clothes. Now, you’re maybe wondering why Akko is going to wear a casual clothes _inside_ Luna Nova where wearing uniform is a mandatory thing. Strangely enough, it was Headmistress Holbrooke who decided to let the kids to wear whatever they seem to put on, on every Saturday and Sunday. You know, just get them off stuffy uniforms—at least that was the intention, ironically—not really, it's not. While Professor Finnelan was vehemently denying and disagreeing with her, in the end it was all naught in vain. Hence, the wearing of casual clothes.

Akko had choose to wore a simple while blouse under dark blue vest, another dark blue denim pants paired with black sneakers. Akko looked at the mirror and finger guns on it before leaving the room to the cafeteria. And as expected, everyone was wearing anything casual and was walking around shamelessly flaunting their dresses—yes, dresses—oh Beatrix, can anyone have the right mind to wear anything but dresses. As if on cue, she saw Constanze wearing a brown blazer paired with black shorts, it was cute, no doubt this might be Amanda’s idea.

“Hi Cons! You look dapper!” Complimented Akko. Constanze gave her a blank stare as Stanbot popped out of nowhere and spoke. “No one says dapper nowadays! Besides Amanda, of course.”

Akko laughed and hummed in agreement. “I don’t know. It kind fits well, I guess. But, I meant what I said. You really look neat in that.” Constanze gave a short smile before reverting back to a neutral.

“So who made you wear it, Amanda?” Asked Akko. Constanze shook her head. “Oh.. wait, Jasminka?” A nod. “Wow.”

“Yo!”

An arm slung around Akko’s neck effectively choking her for a second before a cough came out.

“Amanda!” Someone yelled angrily.

“Ack, yikes! Toodles!” Amanda ran and someone yelled her name again. Akko noticed what she was wearing. A flannel shirt and shorts, that put shame on Akko’s own in the closet where it’s hidden, with white running shoes.

She looked behind her and saw Hannah wearing a yellow summer dress, running in her sandals, chasing Amanda up ahead. Akko let out a quiet snicker in her palm. It was no secret that Amanda was the rainbow personification of gays and lesbians, who manage to snag a ‘supposed to be’ _straight,_ Hannah England, of all people. She had wondered how they became together on one Sunday morning, holding hands in the middle of a tea party that Barbara suggested. Needless to say, her impression of suave Amanda came crumbling that day.

Walking away after saying, “see you later” to Constanze, Akko decided to stroll around the campus, her feet taking her to random rooms and corners of Luna Nova. Thankfully, she didn’t walk straight to the mirror room or that will be another disaster with Akko ending up in detention(again). Then her feet took her to the library for some unknown reason—no really her gut was yelling signals to go to the library.

The library was barren, except for some students who were studying for a remedial test that Akko was glad to not being subjected by to attended. B plus was on the paper and she nearly cried looking at it.

Akko round a corner and another and another before meeting a dead end, but at the corner of her eye—something someone who was not really that observant would see—made her think that maybe there’s more to it on this dead end. Akko, the ever curious wonder that she is, without a second thought, poked the magical wall and it rippled like water. And again, without giving it much thought, she immediately slip through the wall only to be greeted by another shelf of books, but different.

Akko slid through the shelf and was bombarded with a peculiar—mostly rare sight of the one and only Diana Cavendish. The brunette took it all in. Diana was wearing a white trousers paired with brown leather shoes, her top consists of a light blue sweatshirt and underneath it was a white blouse. And she’s wearing glasses. _Glasses?! Oh my Beatrix_ —Akko had gone to heaven.

Diana, noticing a different shadow amongst the shelves looked up, only to jump at the sight of Akko, dumbfounded. Akko shook her head from her stupor and waved awkwardly at Diana.

“H-hey Diana? What’s up?” Akko laughed nervously. Diana blinked from her glasses, adjusting before closing her book in a soft thump. “How did you find me here?” She asked.

“Oh you know, weird to see a wall in a library that ripples with magic, literally too.. yeah.” Coughed Akko. Diana hummed as she nod her head, understanding. “What’s…” Akko gestured around with her arms. “…all this actually? A secret hideout or something.”

“Perhaps, both. It is secret, yes, and I intended to do so until you stepped right in.” Diana starts.

“Oh! I-uhmm.. sorry? I didn’t mean to—”

“Let me finish, Akko.” Akko nodded. Diana continued. “It is quite alright actually. Being alone in here without no one to talk with tends to get a bit dull. I don’t mind the company, that is, if you're willing spend some time with me.”

“Are you kidding me? Hanging out on a secret hideout? That’s friggin’ cool!” Exclaimed Akko, jumping on her toes a bit.

“It’s not a hideout.” Diana chuckled. “It is just a normal mini library that I requested from the headmistress.”

“Diana Cavendish calling in favors?” Akko gasped dramatically, a grin plastering on her face. Diana let out a laugh and shook her head.

“Not at all. I humbly asked for this as they seem to be quite adamant into ‘owing’ me for a favor I volunteered for.” Diana smiled at Akko. “That aside, this is also my sanctuary. A place for me to relax and laze around.”

“You? Lazy? In a same sentence. That sound unbelievable.” Said Akko while giggling, which prompted another laugh from Diana.

“Yes, I do laze a bit. But only a little. I still have a copious amounts of responsibilities to do. However, today is an exemption as it is a fine Saturday—”

Diana was cut off when a patter was heard from the window. It started off as light, then turns to a downpour. The sun was blanketed by gray clouds that spilled rain all over the grass. The rhythmic pitter patter was enough to create an ambiance throughout the room. Diana stared at the windowsill, watching the sky fall, when she heard a light scratch. Akko had pull a chair.

“Would you like to read?” Diana prompted. Akko hummed and shrugged. “Sure.”

Diana grabbed a book. Akko accepts it and began to read. It was a drama. It was a story about a woman who was a soldier of a war, fought a thousand enemies and killed a hundred for her country. They called her a “cold-hearted doll”. After the war was ended, she woke up from a two week coma with both of her hands, up to her forearms, gone. She started to take another step of life, this time no wars to win, but this was the start of her journey as an interpreter while searching for a word that she had never understood from the start.

While Akko wasn’t exactly a fan of drama, she had read through it up until the end where a cliffhanger for a second adaptation was announced. Akko internally groaned, putting the book down on her lap as she looked at the clock. An hour had pass. _Huh? That was fast._

Akko looked at her right and saw Diana reading in full concentration. Akko wasn’t the least surprised. She had expected it.

The continuous pitter patter did no justice at her growing boredom. As much as Akko wanted to get another shot of reading, she doesn’t exactly want to bother the now smiling Diana. _Whatever the hell was in that book, it sure as hell is interesting making her smile like that._

Akko stared. The smiling turned to a bouts of giggles, then to a restraint laughter. It was… agonizingly _cute_. Akko had to admit, this relaxed and laid back side of the blonde was ten times better than the normal poised and ever-so-perfect side of her. It was more… _free_. Akko wanted to see it more.

Minutes had pass of counting books from shelves(three shelves had roughly three hundred, had she read all of this?). Akko once again, stared at Diana. This time, the blonde’s brows was furrowed. A seething glare and a scowl was evident from the latter's face, no doubt the book's influence. _What exactly is she reading?_ She couldn’t see the title from here, but it wasn’t Nightfall that’s for sure.

Akko leaned back and rock her chair. It wasn’t a rocking chair but close. Akko once again decided to count sheep's for today and stared at the ceiling, humming in sync with the patter of rain. But Akko’s boredom escalated and now she wants something to do. So she decided on one thing. Make face and distract Diana.

She scrunched her face, as if she had eaten a dozen of sour patch as her face directed to Diana. Then she grinned, not a smile grin, just showing her teeth. She the squinted her eyes and smiled widely, looking like a slanted eye person. She opened her mouth with nose wide and eyes comically popping out. She pinched her cheeks and grinned. She squished her face, her lips puckered looking like a fish. She stretched her ear and looked like and elf. She curled her fingers on both hand, signing a number three, then she twisted her hands and put it on her face before smiling smugly, like a masked phantom. By the time she had done the last two, Diana was already looking at her in her peripheral vision.

Akko continued to do random funny face, each time increasing the amount of absurdity. Akko noticed that Diana was looking at her and her book was now forgotten on the desk, yet she still continue, however this time around, she was making sounds and dialogues. Diana willed herself not to laugh, but Akko was determined to get a laugh. So she did the one thing that would blew this all off.

“What do you call a Finnelan that was being chased by a ghost… A Finne-ran.”

Diana stopped restraining and looked at Akko blankly.

“What do you call a Finnelan that was caught by a cop… A Fine-lan.”

Diana raised a brow.

“What do you call a Finnelan if she was an instrument… A Fiddle-lan.”

Diana’s right eye twitched.

“What do you call an Ursula with horses… A Grand Chariot.”

Diana stopped breathing.

Akko wiggled her eyebrows to get a reaction from Diana, a smirk on her face. Diana closed her eyes and took a much needed breath, clasped her hands, then point it towards Akko.

“What on Earth are you doing?” Diana questioned.

“Being punny. Is it working?” Akko grinned. Diana shook her head in amusement and looked at her. “Unfortunately, no. The puns ruined it for me.”

“Oh come on!” Exclaimed Akko, raising her arms. “Puns are great! They’re a divine comedy!”

“No it’s not. I’ve heard clowns joke and they’re ten times funnier.” Akko gasped in offense to that. _What kind of person are you for finding clowns funny?_

Diana, noticing the disbelief on her friend's face, immediately corrected herself. “Not that kind of clown, Akko.”

Akko tilted her head. “Not that kind of clown? What do you—DIANA!!” Gaped Akko, realizing what Diana had meant. The latter giggled at her reaction. “Omg, Diana. Really?” Diana shrugged her shoulder.

“Anyway, the rain hasn’t let out. I am surprised.” Hummed Diana.

“Since when weather reports are accurate anyways.” Huffed Akko. Diana looked at her. “No, it’s a rhetorical question.”

“In any case, I myself love the rain. So it wasn’t at all a problem.” Diana said. Akko perked up at this.

“So… does that mean you run in the rain?” Grinned Akko, looking at Diana expectantly. Diana blinked at her and tapped a finger on the desk.

“No.. I—we're going to get sick.” Diana said. Akko scoffed and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the chair with a yelp.

“Nah! It's okay! Let’s go!” Exclaimed Akko, pulling Diana.

Diana let herself to be drag with a smile on her face. After all, everyday with Akko is an adventure she would love to participate in, no matter how ridiculous or dangerous it is. As long as it’s with Akko, there’s nothing to be afraid of.

Except the next day they had caught themselves a cold.

“It was worth it.”

Both stated, earning knowing smirks from their respective roommates and a tease here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> • Whew. My concept of rainy days went out of the bush. I was trying to write something that would make them like, go out and do rain stuff i.e go running in the rain, but my brain went to much domestic fluff mode and had turned it into this one.  
> • The puns weren't originally going to be in there, but my coffee induced brain went ahead and do it. I thank my discord friends for approving the puns.  
> • Now that I think about it, I would probably do this things while raining. Read, a coffee and do random stuffs.  
> • I hope you guys got a little reference in here. Maybe I could dedicated the next one for the first one to guess what it was. Lol.


End file.
